


Renascent

by philomel



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How fair are the bright eyes in the grass! Evermind they are called....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renascent

In a small spot where one great man had fallen among many, bald dirt gives way to grass to become blanketed by a snow called simbelmynë.

The sounds of battle are devoured by the quiet rasp of time, the stains of war scoured by green.

All real ghosts come from the earth, sprouting and splitting open under the sun. The wind gives them their voices, carrying them across terrain both flat and cragged, delivering their memories to the survivors of their bloodied pasts.

At night, high on the prow-like parapet of the city of kings, the cold winds part and warmth envelops a lady in white. And she remembers a day when she stood before a golden hall and her uncle shone newly under the first flare of valor broadening like an impenetrable shield across his back.

Tomorrow, she will go down to the fields and string a wreath of white starred flowers through her graying hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I should mention that, in the book, Théoden is buried at Edoras not where he was slain on Pelennor Fields, and I did not intend to change that here. I just simply fell for the idea of simbelmynë growing on the location where he died too, and Éowyn revisiting that place later as that is where she last saw him.


End file.
